DNA
by Unique Charm
Summary: Timmy Williams is a geeky kid who bumps into 5 of the Populars and his life changes completely. With mean siblings and bullies ready to take him down will Timmy finally get to be who he wants to be with the help of a beautiful, yet stubborn, lilac-haired girl? AU World, and Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

Deep down, I've always believed that I am meant for something really big… Now, I'm just waiting. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, and the answer is 'no' if you think I'm a snobby kid who expects everything to just land at their feet. Maybe you'll know what I'm going on about if I tell you this story.

First of all, let me tell you a bit about myself: My name is Timmy and I am seventeen years old, I am the youngest of four kids, I live in a small council flat in London, my mum works long shifts so she's barely ever here and my dad walked out on us a few months ago. What a wonderful family, eh? Oh, and did I mention that my older brothers and sister treat me like dirt? No? I need to remember to say that a bit earlier next time. Sorry about that! Here I am droning on about my life when you want to know the story! Here goes:

It started when my older sister, Emily started to have a go at me for leaving my homework until last minute. Mum's never really around, so Emily, who's the eldest, likes to take charge.

My brunette sister with long hair which was usually done up in a ponytail, Emily, marched into the living room to find me hastily fussing with sheets of paper and anxiously snatching a pen from my pencil case. "Timmy! How many times do I have to tell you? You know very well that you should have completed your homework earlier. You know what? Because you are concentrating more on playing video games and on that stupid laptop of yours, than doing your homework, I'm taking your games console away," and with that, Emily snatched the controller from the pastel coloured sofa and whisked it away with the console into her bedroom. I would argue back, knowing fully that she was just gonna go upstairs and play with it in her room, but I really could not be bothered.

I tried my best to concentrate on my maths homework, I really did, but the noise level in the kitchen constantly rose. The next thing I knew, the noise was so loud I could barely hear myself subtract seven and four in my head. I really wished I could just pack my things and leave. Yes, it had gotten to that extent.

The next day was lovely. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. To be honest with you, it was only lovely because it was a school day, not because of the weather and the birds. Call me weird, but I prefer school – if it means six hours away from my family! I love school for that one reason, but otherwise, no. I get bullied by kids who at least triple the size of me. I wonder what it'll be like to be someone like them, but a kind version. Someone who's the centre of attention, someone who's genuinely kind… That would be GREAT! It wouldn't ever happen though. Have you ever dreamt that one day, you'll do something so great, so fantastic that you'll change the world? I sometimes hope that one day, I'll pluck up the courage to leave home and live with my dad. He's filthy rich! Why didn't my mum get half the money when they divorced? I don't know. Apparently mum signed some sort of agreement to say that if they divorced, mum won't get half of dad's money, and dad won't get half of mum's money. **(A/N: This is called a Prenuptial Agreement.)** That's what my brother Vincent told me (Vincent is six years older than me). You can never really believe him though. One time he said that his friends dog could speak fluent english. Can a dog even speak? No… Stupid kid, I really wonder what goes on in that boys walnut sized brain.

It was about ten minutes to nine o'clock when I got threatened first.

"Oi! Tom, where's me money ya owe me today?" Chris asked rudely in a strong Yorkshire accent. "Don't forget me homework you were supposed to do for me!"

"Well, I've got your money and your homework," I replied nervously, handing piles of papers to the bully.

"Ey, where's me History?" Chris looked at me with a calculating and pugnacious look on his face.

"Oh, er… about that, I kind of forgot," I took a step back towards my locker.

"Ye forgot? Ye FORGOT? James forgot to do me homework a few years ago too."

"Who's James?"

"Exactly!" Chris grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up to his level. "Now listen here, ye little pipsqueak, you better finish me homework by lunch or you'll end up like James. Ye got that?" Chris lowered me down and punched me solid in the eye.

The next thing I know, I wake up in the First Aid Room with an ice pack on my eye.

"There, there now. Are you feeling better? That was a nasty little accident wasn't it? You shouldn't play with heavy objects next time," the kind school nurse comforted me. For a minute there, I thought she was referring to Chris as a large, heavy object.

"Chris isn't a large, heavy object. He's a cruel, large, heavy object," I emphasized on the word 'cruel' and tried to explain, but the nurse just shook her head and explained that I got hurt while playing tennis. I tried to tell her that a tennis racquet isn't large and heavy, but she offensively explained that it's heavy and large for a small child like me… How rude!

On the way home on the bus, I remembered how my English teacher was going on about writing these things called 'Post Secrets.' It's little secrets or messages that you've never owned up to. With that, I grabbed a scrunched up piece of paper, which was being thrown about by the older kids, grabbed a pen from my school bag and wrote a secret that I would never forget. 'Deep down, I've always believed that I am meant for something really big… Now, I'm just waiting.'

As I arrived home, I unlocked the door to find Luke sitting by the steps looking nervous.

"Uhh, hey…" I told him. We are quite an anti-social family, so I guess this is all we say to each other, really.

"Timmy! You're here!" Luke sat up and beamed. Ok, a couple of things: Luke and Vincent HATE me, so the fact that Luke's actually happy to see me is something! Secondly, since when has Luke ever looked happy? This is seriously freaking me out.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"I broke Em's CD, you know, her Bruno Mars one? You've got to help me, man! I'm freaking out, FREAKING OUT!" Luke walked over to me and shook me hard.

"Woah, relax," I tried to re-assure him. "I'm not taking the blame for this one: my games console was already taken from me,"

"So?" He asked callously.

"So, I'm not helping," I pushed him to one side, and went upstairs to my room to see Vincent.

"Vince?" I asked dumping my bag onto my messy bed.

"Listen, you little runt, you better take the blame… or else…" Vincent held me up by my collar and pushed me against the door. Déjà vu moment! Except it was Chris who was doing this, and it was at school not at home, and it was against the locker… You know what - forget about what it isn't!

"Or else what?" I challenged. Woah, where's this attitude coming from?

Bad move.

Vincent used his free hand to punch me solidly on the other eye, and Luke pulled my hair and yanked a whole clump of it out.

"There, now it's even!" Vincent laughed.

"We can do this all day if we have to," Luke warned me in a low voice.

"F-fine, I'll take the blame," I stuttered as they threw me back down to the ground not before laughing. I landed on my feet again, stumbling and went to the bathroom to wash my eye. This is what its like living in the Williams household.

"Hey, guys I'm home!" I heard the familiar click of the front door opening. Emily! She's back! I unlocked the bathroom rehearsing my lines on what lie I should tell her. I went to my room and put the CD into my back pocket.

"Hey, Tim-woah! What happened to your face?" She asked concerned.

"Hey, Emily. Just a bad day at school, as usual. Umm, you know your Bruno Mars CD…?" I asked.

"Yeah…?" Emily's face turned red with anger fearing the worst.

"Well, I took it to school so that I can listen to it in my free periods, and some guys in the older jumped me, and broke the CD…" I told her wearily. "I tried to fix it, but instead I'll buy you a new CD first thing in the morning! I promise!"

"Oh… So you broke it… You broke it…" Emily looked pained. You're probably wondering why I'm so scared of her, but it's because she is the link to mum, who'll kill me if she's sober!

The next thing I know, I woke up on the hallway floor at 7:00 in the morning in time to get ready to go to school.

"What...?" I tried to ask myself as I rubbed my head which was throbbing erratically.

"TIME FOR SCHOOL, TIMMY!" Emily roared from upstairs which gave me a ringing noise in my ear.

"Morning, loser," Luke jumped off the last step of the stairs landing on my right arm.

"OWW!" I groaned as Luke sniggered.

"I sat up massaging my arm when Vincent thought it would be funny to do what Luke just did moments ago but to my other arm.

"OWW!" I whimpered clutching onto my bruised left arm.

"Later loser," Luke yelled as he ran out the door with Vincent hot on his trail who was laughing. You're also probably wondering why Luke and Vincent like to get ready early – it's because they love to prank kids on our street who are still awake or are getting ready… They're complete bullies like that.

"HURRY UP!" Emily shouted as she looked over the banister to see me still on the floor. "GET UP!"

"Yes," I whispered as I ran upstairs to get ready.

As soon as I got to school, what happened? Oh, yes, the usual: I was picked on… again.

"Hey, loser!" Chris called me in his strong accent, with two other big guys: Matt and Roy. I don't know why, but Roy hasn't been that bad with me. I mean, he's actually a pretty nice genuine guy.

"Hey, Chris," I replied monotone knowing how this was gonna go: he's gonna call me names, I'm gonna be the wimp I am and get pushed into a locker, have my lunch and all my money stolen and possibly beaten up outside the school gates.

"Ye know the rou'ine," He smirked making me hand over my lunch and money.

"Hey!" I heard a voice echo down the corridor. "Leave him alone." Five people stood in front of us. This is when my life changed completely.

Sky Eraklyon: Football captain with medium length blonde hair and blue eyes – basically the 'complete package' as the girls would say.

Brandon Squires: Member of the football team and archery club with short brown hair with a floppy fringe covering half of his eye.

Helia Knightly: Member of the football team and art club with long black/blue hair in a long loose pony tail.

Nabu Rivers: Member of the football team and swim team with long brown hair in a plait and dark skinned.

Riven Hale: Member of the football team and music club with short magenta hair (don't ask why) and hair gel.

"Oh, look. It's the 'Specialists,'" Matt taunted. I don't know why, but ever since the beginning of this semester, everybody has called them the Specialists, probably because they're really good at telling the bullies to go 'where the sun don't shine.'

"Why, got a problem?" Riven smirked.

"Maybe. There's the door, go use it," Chris pointed to the front door.

"Why don't we take this outside?" Nabu rolled up his sleeves and was about to drag Chris by the collar when Sky pulled him back and told him "Chris ain't worth the hassle."

"Leave the freshman alone," Brandon told them. Freshman? I'm a Sophomore!

"Or else what?" Chris and Matt stepped forwards leaving Roy behind.

"Or else I'll give you detention." Another voice was heard, so I whipped my head around to see Headmistress Faragonda behind me in her usual purple/blue dress. "My office, now."

"We'll get you, mark my words!" Matt taunted me as he stepped away from us and towards Ms. F.

"Not you, Roy. Go back to class, I'll deal with these," Ms Faragonda interrupted as Roy was about to follow Chris and Matt.

"Yes, Miss," He nodded. Ms. F walked away from us gracefully and shut the office door behind her.

"You, okay freshman?" Helia asked.

"Sophomore, and yeah, thanks," I muttered picking up my money and lunch on the floor where Chris dropped it, probably dropped it on purpose.

"Oh, sorry man." Brandon held out his hand expecting me to shake it, but I just kept my hand to myself. "Suit yourself."

"Name?" Sky asked.

"Timmy Williams." I gave a small nod and a weak smile. This shouldn't be happening: they're cool, and I'm a geek – we can't interact!

"I'm Sky—"

"I know who you guys are, everyone does," I interrupted.

"Oh," There was an awkward silence.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around," Helia asked kindly breaking the awkwardness.

"Sorta, I moved here from Chicago half a year ago," I explained.

"Roy, shouldn't you be somewhere?" Riven asked rudely.

"Well, I want to apologise for Chris and Matt's rude behaviour, Timmy. I'm really sorry," Roy told me. I hate it when people give me sympathy!

"It's fine, you don't need to apologise." I told him as he went to his class.

"Who do you hang around with?" Nabu asked interested.

"No-one," I mumbled. "You guys shouldn't be talking to me, you'll get yourself kicked out of the football team and all the other clubs."

"Hey, we practically own this school, we can talk to whoever we want to, right guys?" Sky asked the others as they all nodded in unison.

"Why don't you hang around with us? I mean, there's a party tonight if you wanna go. Sky's place 6 o'clock 'till late. Come if you want. We'll text you the deats," Helia offered kindly.

"D'you even have a phone?" Riven asked rudely as Nabu elbowed him in the stomach.

"Yeah, I do. I have your number, so—"

"What do you mean you have our numbers?" Nabu asked confused.

"Everyone does!" I told him smiling.

"Woah, that's pretty creepy man!" Sky laughed.

"We better go, see you around Timmy," Helia waved as they all left me standing by my locker.

I looked to see where they were going noticing a beautiful girl with purple pixie-cut hair and freckles. She must have watched this entire thing! Or she could be a popular. I gave her a weak smile as she blushed and went to class.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

History class. One of the best classes in the world!

"Morning, class," Mr Saladin announced as I came into the class. I'm late as usual.

"Morning, sir," The class replied monotone in unison.

"Timmy, you're late – goodness!" Saladin (as we all just call him) almost jumped at the site of my face covered in bruises. Everyone else sniggered. "Timmy, my boy, are you all right, son?"

"Yeah, I'm fine sir. Just a little accident," I scratched the back of my head nervously as I went to sit down at my desk.

"Well, moving on. Class we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself and tell us a little bit about you?"

The beautiful girl I saw just moments ago stood at the front of the class clutching her books nervously. "Yes, sir. My name is Tecna Zenith…" SHE HAS A BRITISH ACCENT!

"Tecna? What kind of name is that?" Some of the students sniggered at her name, and some whispered about how pretty she was dressed: purple pixie-cut hair, with a small dark green headband with a fairly large bow on it. She wore a lilac skater dress with a dark green thick belt and some dark green pumps. Tecna wore a silver charm bracelet on her right hand, and a purple watch on her left. She looked gorgeous!

"Class!" Saladin boomed.

"My name is Tecna Zenith, and I grew up here, in Britain… Birmingham to be exact. I moved here last week, and… um… yeah," Tecna nodded shyly.

"Tecna, you may sit next to Timmy," Saladin told her whilst I raised my hand to let Tecna know where I am. I didn't really need to do that as there was only one vacant seat left which is now Tecna's, but ah, well!

"Hi, I'm Timmy Williams," I whispered to her.

"Nice to meet you," She smiled. She's so amazing!

"Right then, class. Today we are going to discuss World War II and a man named Oskar Schindler. Does anyone know who that is?" Saladin got up to write on the board. "No? How about you, Tecna?" I knew who he was, but I don't want to be labelled as the class geek. Not after what happened last year…

"Umm, he was a German Industrialist, a German spy and a member of the Nazi party who saved over 1,200 Jews during the Holocaust," Tecna explained. Wow, pretty and smart!

"Correct. Does anyone know when he was born and when he died?" Saladin asked writing some notes on the board for us to copy down. Tecna raised her hand. "Tecna?" I swear Saladin has eyes like a hawk! He didn't even turn around and knew she was answering the question.

"Born: 28th April 1908. Died: 9th October 1974. He was at the age of 66 when he died," Tecna answered again.

"Yes, that is correct, Tecna. Well done," Saladin turned around and smiled at the lilac haired girl who returned the smile. Throughout the rest of the lesson, Saladin asked questions and Tecna answered them. She's so smart and beautiful! But I could never have a chance with her. I'm too weedy.

*RING* The bell went off as we all began to pack away our things.

"Well done, today Tecna. You're almost as bright as our Timmy here," Saladin smiled. Bad move.

"Almost? But, sir! He didn't say anything!" Tecna protested as the rest of the class began to snigger as they left the room.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he hasn't in the previous lessons," Saladin told her taken back.

"But, you can't say that, sir. It's ridiculous that this loser is smarter than me," Tecna folded her arms in frustration as I froze on the spot not noticing the Specialists were watching everything.

"Loser?" I asked. She may be smart and pretty, but how could she say I'm a loser! She's horrible, why did I even fall for her in the first place?

"Yeah, loser!" Tecna retorted with her hands on her hips.

WITH THE SPECIALISTS

"Ooh, this is interesting! Geek on geek!" Riven sniggered.

"Dude, that's not funny!" Sky told him.

"It kinda is," Nabu nodded.

"Shut up, man. Timmy's losing to a girl! This is horrible," Brandon shook his head.

"Should we intervene?" Helia asked as he saw Tecna grab me by the collar and shout at me whilst Saladin is yelling at us both.

"Yeah—nah! Look, they're walking away," Sky pointed out.

"Hey, guys," I greeted the five Specialists monotone.

"Umm, hey. Timmy are you okay?" Sky put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I replied looking down.

"You like her, don't you?" Helia asked. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"How do you…?" I asked confused. How did he know?

"It's obvious man!" Brandon sniggered.

"Do you still like her?" Riven asked not really caring.

"I dunno. I think so," I carried on walking thinking hard about Tecna.

"What did Saladin say?" Nabu asked trying to catch up.

"Just that if Tecna cares about being smart so much, there's gonna be a History Competition in a few weeks, and that we should sign up," I sighed. Tecna's so competitive!

"Wow," Helia said.

"You gonna do it?" Sky asked me.

"Have to. Tecna threatened to give me a black nose and a bloody eye," I told them wearily.

"Doesn't she mean a—?" Nabu wondered.

"I don't know what she means," I shook my head.

Why is Tecna so competitive and rude?

"I have an idea!" Brandon smiled. Uh oh…

"Which is?" I asked.

"We give you a makeover!" Brandon smiled as the rest of the guys groaned.

"Stop being such a Stella!" Riven moaned. Stella Solaria is a blonde who loves fashion and looking pretty. She can be such a diva sometimes, it's unreal. Her mum's a fashion designer, and her dad's an actor, so she's kinda famous, but here popularity isn't based on fame, it's based on looks which sucks. She's pretty, no doubt about it, but she can be really annoying.

"I heard my name?" I turned around to see Stella dressed in a orange and purple dress with a star necklace and headband. **A/N Season 5 outfit.**

"Hey, Stell," Brandon smiled as he slung an arm around her neck. Oh, did I mention that they're boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Hey, boys. Who's your friend, there?" She asked pointing to me.

"This is Timmy, he's one of us now," Helia smiled.

"Nu-huh! I'll be the boss of that!" Stella examined me from head to toe which was pretty creepy.

"Stella, don't be so rude!" The redhead, Bloom, scolded.

"What lesson have you guys got next?" The light brunette asked.

"Frees," They all replied as Flora looked at me.

"What about you Timmy?" She asked politely.

"Frees as well," I smiled.

"I'm Musa, this is Stella the blonde one, Bloom the redhead, Flora the brunette, Aisha the darker brunette and our new friend here, Tecna the lilac-haired girl. We are the Winx Club!" Musa smiled. Tecna shot me a death glare.

"Nice to meet you, girls. What's the Winx Club?" I asked trying my best to ignore Tecna's glare.

"It's a girls only club. Hey, Timmy can join!" Riven smirked as Helia elbowed him.

"Riven!" Musa slapped her boyfriend on the head. Yeah, they're all going out except Tecna and I. Sky's with Bloom, Brandon's with Stella, Helia's with Flora, Musa's with Riven and Nabu's with Aisha.

"Don't be so mean!" Nabu told him.

"Yeah, Riven!" Bloom agreed.

"So Timmy tell us about yourself."

"Well, Stella, I'm Timmy Williams, I love playing video games and watching Sci-fi movies. My favourite movie, however is Looper: an action movie. In my free time, I love to make and create new games on my computer and I'm a bit of an inventor!" I smiled nervously. Wow, saying all that made me realise how geeky I am… This is not good, right?

"Favourite music style?" Musa asked me.

"Techno, of course," I replied.

"Colour?" Stella asked twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Green, I guess,"

"Plant?" Flora asked eagerly as I she's wanted to say that ever since she saw me.

"Plant?" I asked as she nodded. We all looked at her confused.

"Fern, I guess," I replied a little taken back by her question. Who asks someone their favourite plant?

"Book?" Bloom asked me.

"Harry Potter of course!" I told her as she smiled.

"I love those stories!" Bloom agreed. "J.K Rowling is a brilliant writer!"

"I know, right," I nodded.

"Sport?" Aisha asked me.

"I'm not really a sports person, but I do like a good hike," I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Hiking? Have you hiked before?" Aisha asked genuinely interested.

"Yeah, I do a bit of rock-climbing too!" I lied. I'm a complete geek, but if I do all the manly stuff, they'll let me in their group for sure!

"Really?" Aisha asked shocked.

"Yeah, I climbed Mt. Kilimanjaro last year," I nodded.

"Wow! I've always wanted to do that. Can I come next time with you?" Nabu asked as Aisha nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! Please, Timmy?" She asked.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess!" I nodded. I can't promise them anything though.

"Score!" Nabu and Aisha cheered at the same time.

"Have you been to any music concert before?" Riven asked me.

"Yeah, I went to, umm," I looked around panicking seeing Felix, a fat Sophomore, running past us with all his flab bouncing behind him. "Felix…" I looked at a poster behind Brandon's head which said 'Need Driving Lessons? Meeting in Room 36 at 7:00 on Friday!' in big brown writing. "…Parker…" What do I say? "Felix Parker's concert a couple weeks ago," I lied again. Tecna eyed me suspiciously.

"No way, man!" Musa said shocked.

"Yu-huh, it was awesome!" I smiled.

"I've always wanted to go and watch his performances!" Riven smirked. Felix Parker's a real singer?

"Yeah, me too! You got pictures right?" She asked.

"Uhh…" I stuttered.

"You do? YES! I have to see them!" Riven exploded.

"Uhh, okay…" I told him taken back.

"Did you get backstage passes and everything?" Musa asked.

"I, uhhh…" I stumbled over my words.

"You did? Did you meet him?" Riven asked pushy.

"I, ummm… I uhh…." I panicked noticing the eager looks on their faces.

"Really? Was he nice?" Musa asked.

"Well, umm, he was… uhh,"

"Really? Do you know him personally now?" Riven wondered.

"I… guess?" I whispered in a hushed voice.

"We HAVE to meet him, Tim! Can I call you Tim?" Musa asked me practically jumping up and down.

"Sure…" I told her a bit freaked out.

"Timmy, you are my new best friend. Sorry, Nabu, you've just been replaced," Riven smirked.

"Don't worry, Nabu I'll be your best friend!" Aisha soothed her boyfriend.

"Oh, great! First I'm your boyfriend and now I have to be your best friend too? Why does the world hate me so much?" Nabu cursed shouting at the ceiling as Aisha slapped him on the head when we all laughed.

"Get up, you clown!" Aisha told him.

"Don't touch me, woman!" Nabu yelled at her, as they both smiled and held hands.

"I like this guy!" Stella smiled at me changing the subject.

"More than me?" Brandon fake cried.

"I can't like anyone more than you, snookums!" Stella giggled.

"So, I'm in?" I asked.

"Sure!" Bloom nodded.

"But I thought you had to be good looking to get in!" I objected.

"You do, according to Stella's logic!" Flora winked. "But, no, seriously, where did you get that idea from?"

"It's just that all of you guys are and I'm just, well, me," I sighed looking down at my scruffy trainers.

"Which is why you need a makeover!" Stella squealed clapping her hands together as we all groaned. "Hey, I got all the supplies in my locker, we can do it now!"

"A makeover?" I asked her worried.

"Yeah, so that we can make you look, not like that… We already gave Tecna a makeover!" Stella smiled looking for something in her purse as Tecna face-palmed herself.

"You did?" I asked looking at Tecna who just shrugged.

"Yeah, she looked like this!" Stella handed me her phone which had a picture of Tecna wearing big round glasses, a white shirt and a black skirt looking like a schoolgirl. I sniggered.

"Stella! You took a photo of me?" Tecna seethed desperately trying to get the phone off me.

"Yes, dawling, so I can show everybody the before and after shots!" She replied as Bloom shook her head.

"Stella! You shouldn't do that!" Musa told her. "It's mean!"

"Yes, 'mother!'" Stella joked as Musa stormed off who apparently got offended by Stella's remark. Bloom elbowed her. "What did I say?"

"I'm gonna give Musa some time alone. Talking to an angry girlfriend is not a walk in the park!" Riven shook his head at Stella.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if Musa's okay!" Flora hurried off in the direction Musa just went in.

"Gimme the phone!" Tecna asked annoyed as I handed it back to her to delete.

"Don't worry, I got tonnes more of her," Stella whispered to me as I sniggered.

"Stella! How many of me did you take?" Tecna asked upset.

"At least a couple of dozen!" Stella smiled as Aisha face-palmed herself.

"Delete, delete, delete, delete…"Tecna muttered as she deleted each photo. Emily does that too. Speaking of Emily, I forgot to buy her CD in the morning!

"Umm, gotta go, guys!" I rushed off towards the school gate.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sky asked as he ran after me. I stopped and turned around to tell them about my brothers and sister with her Bruno Mars CD.

"Well, you can't go through the front way. Riven knows a faster route where you can't get caught!" Sky pulled me back into the school towards the Specialists and the Winx.

"Riven, show him the way." Sky ordered.

"Now?" He asked shocked.

"Yes," Sky smiled as Bloom gasped.

"But it's too dangerous for a geek like him," Riven shook his head. Hurtful!

"Nah, it's okay, I'll just go the safer way!" I told Sky clearly freaked.

"He needs to do it. We all have done it once – even Helia and Flora did it! It's part of the Specialist test," Brandon agreed.

"And the Winx test," Bloom added.

"You know what? I think I'll just sit out on this one and—woah!" I yelped as Riven dragged me to the lift.

"We can't go in there! Teachers only," I told him, but he just ignored me and told me this one last thing.

"When you get to the bottom, follow the pathway in the tunnel and keep left. You'll see two guys: one with dark red spiky hair, and the other who's got short punk black hair with piercings. Tell them that the rat is in the cave," Riven pressed the 'B' button which stood for 'Basement' and left the lift. "Good Luck."

What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

As the elevator doors closed, I felt the lift going down as I looked around nervously: the shaft was rickety and looked very old, why would the teachers not sort the lift out? I finally got out to see a horrible dark musty room which smelt like mould.

"Follow the tunnel, and keep left," I recited to myself as I started walking. I should have just taken the riskier way! I walked gingerly and kept left until I heard two voices.

"Oi, just got a text from Riv," One of them said as I tried to hide myself.

"Sayin'?" The other asked in a low gruff voice.

"That this geek is on his way down here," the first one said.

"Shall we make him chicken out?" asked the second gruff one.

"That's a little mean, man. I would love to though!" the first laughed. I carried on walking down and saw two guys. The first one had dark red tinted spiky hair, and wore a set of green headphones around his neck. He wore a black leather jacket and a yellow shirt on underneath. His trousers were black and wore a pair of black leather shoes. The other had punk black hair which was a Mohican hairstyle and tonnes of piercings around his eyebrows, lips and tongues - don't forget the ears as well. He wore a black shirt that said 'Rock God' in white writing, and leather trousers like the first dude. His black shiny boots were up to his ankle, and he wore silver chains on his trousers and around his neck.

"Umm, hi?" I greeted feebly.

"Riven send you?" The gruff one asked.

"Yeah, I'm Timmy," I gave a small wave as I stepped closer to them.

"Gardo," The first one spoke.

"Dalton," The second nodded.

"Cool, so…. Ummm, now what?" I asked looking around the tunnel.

"Follow me," Dalton called as he opened a metal door leading to another tunnel, but this one had a fork in it.

"Don't the teachers know you're here?" I asked.

"No, never have, and never will. We used to go to this school until we 'dropped out,'" Dalton doing those air quotes freaked me out a little, but I knew I couldn't back down now.

"Were you expelled?" I asked slowly.

"Nah, I got my 'dad' to write a letter to the teachers," The punk turned right at the fork and carried on walking.

"You wrote it yourself, didn't you?" I asked again.

"Yeah. Say, you're much smarter than that blonde Bella and the brunette Fiona," He sniggered.

"Stella and Flora," I corrected.

"Whatever. Here, you can go the rest," Dalton pointed.

"Which way?" I asked confidently.

"Just follow it down 'till you get to a door, which will lead you to the outside world," Dalton walked back without saying a word.

"Ok, um, thanks D-Dalton!" I shouted stuttering. I carried on walking down the tunnel, and after about five minutes I got to the cold brass door which sat on its hinge sideways.

"Here we go," I whispered to myself as I pushed open the door to reveal Sainsbury's staring opposite me. "Seriously?" I mumbled myself as I looked at my school which was right next door. "Would've been faster the other way,"

I crossed the road and hurried off inside to the Music isle.

WITH THE GANG

"Do you think he did it?" Sky asked nervously as he sat down in the student area for Sophomore's only.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Riven smirked. "He looked petrified at the site of the lift,"

"Come, on. Give him a break, you guys. He could've gotten hurt! That lift is rickety," Bloom shuddered remembering when she had to go in there.

"Well, Nabu was the last one to be in there in our group," Helia leant in. "What was the lift like?"

"Rickety. It broke halfway, remember?" Nabu leant back in his chair.

"What?" Aisha asked shocked clutching onto her boyfriends arm.

"Relax, it was no biggie," Nabu waved it away.

"No big deal? Nabu, the lift could've broken when Timmy got in!" Flora explained shocked.

"So?"Riven asked callously.

"So, he could've gotten hurt! Sky this is your fault!" Musa blamed.

"I thought he was ready," he sighed in return.

"Look at him – does he look ready?" Stella asked.

"Delete, delete, delete…" Tecna mumbled still on Stella's phone.

"You're still deleting them?" Brandon sniggered

"Yup, I swear she's taken thousands of me!" Tecna whined as she put the phone down to give her head a break.

"And, you are welcome!" Stella winked earning an elbow from Bloom.

"I hope Timmy's okay," Bloom whispered fiddling with her necklace.

"Me too," Flora whispered as she held Helia's hand.

"I'm the kid's okay," The gang turned around to see Gardo.

"Hey, Gardo," Sky nodded.

"What was his expression when he saw it?" Stella asked.

"Shocked, scared and freaked I'm guessing. I waited at the bottom with Dalton 'cause he got lonely," Gardo pulled out a chair beside Tecna and flopped down as Tecna carried on deleting the photos.

"Is that you?" he sniggered as he peered over Tecna's shoulder.

"Shut up," She retorted annoyed.

"Where's Dalt?" Helia asked.

"He's coming in a couple of minutes," Gardo nodded as he swung on his chair. Riven, who was sitting opposite him noticed this and kicked Gardo's chair causing him to fall back. "Dude?!"

"You're welcome," Riven smirked as Gardo got up.

"Sup, man?" Dalton bustled through the door and grabbed a chair next to Helia.

"Sup," Helia nodded making room for Dalton.

"The nerd looked a little scared as I took him down towards the door, for some reason. Everyone knows that the scariest the part of the trip is the elevator!" Dalton laughed.

"Wait, the lift didn't break?" Flora asked.

"Nah, he was alright. So was the lift. It didn't break, so I guess you guys can stop worrying," He nodded.

"Phew!" The gang except Gardo and Dalton sighed in relief.

"I thought he was a goner!" Nabu told everyone.

"Same," Bloom agreed.

"I know right!" Brandon nodded.

"Delete, delete, delete, delete…" Tecna muttered.

"Still? It's been like half an hour!" Musa peered over Tecna's shoulder to see a photo of Tecna smiling at Timmy in the hallway.

"Smiling, huh?" Musa winked.

"Shush! He's a complete idiot," Tecna grumbled as she deleted the photo.

"He seems really nice, Tec. You should give him a chance," Bloom told her.

"Yeah, but Mr. Saladin said that he was the best in the class! I'm the best there is," Tecna said with a hint of arrogance.

"Do you have to be perfect at everything?" Stella asked questioningly.

"Yeah!" Tecna said rudely as the gang exchanged glances and raised their eyebrows. "Am I taking the test as well?"

"Well, umm…" Aisha panicked looking at Bloom for help.

"Your choice!" Bloom gave a weak smile to Tecna who nodded still deleting the photos.

"You don't have to—" Riven spoke up and earned a kick under the table by Gardo. Tecna looked up.

"If you don't want me to join your stupid club, then just tell me!" Tecna slammed the phone back onto the table, seething.

"We don't want you to join!" Riven quickly spoke up before he could be kicked by Gardo again.

"If you're trying to tell me something, then tell me!" Tecna stood up and slammed her hands on the table making everyone but Riven and Dalton jump.

"We… Don't… Want… You… In… The… Club," Riven told her as Brandon face palmed himself.

"What are you saying?" Tecna asked clutching her green belt.

"Dang, woman! Can't you get the hint?! BUZZ OFF!" Nabu shouted.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that you don't want me here," Tecna said worried regaining her posture.

"YA DON'T SAY?" Riven asked sarcastically.

"Guys, sit down, people are watching," Musa said through her fake smile looking around at everyone staring.

"Go!" Dalton told her as Tecna ran off crying.

"TECNA, GIVE ME THE CLOTHES BACK LAUNDERED BY TOMORROW!" Stella called after her.

"Seriously, Riven?" Musa asked her boyfriend ignoring Stella's remark.

"She's being completely stupid! I mean, who would fight to be a complete geek?" Riven sniggered and high-fived Nabu.

"Riven, you were being so rude!" Bloom scolded.

"But Stella—" Riven protested.

"Yeah, Stella, you were being inconsiderate as well. Why don't you let her keep the clothes?" Bloom turned to Stella.

"I made them myself, so I'm keeping them," Stella put her phone back into her purse as Bloom sighed.

"I'm gonna go and apologise," Flora stood up and went after her with Musa right behind her.

"Flora's too nice!" Bloom smiled as I came through the door.

"Hey guys," I greeted and took a seat next to Helia where Flora was sitting.

"Timmy!" Helia patted me on the back as I put the CD into my bag.

"What was so scary about the tunnel? I mean, I thought it would be way worse!" I asked zipping up my bag and put it under the table.

"The tunnel wasn't the scariest – it's the lift that's the worst! Nabu got trapped in there last time and it broke," Bloom told me.

"Really? Are you claustrophobic?" I asked him.

"A little," Nabu shrunk back in his chair, while Aisha gave him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Aisha gave him a hug.

"Say, where's Tecna, Flora and Musa?" I asked changing the subject looking for the girls.

"Riven told her we didn't want her in the club and Flora and Musa have gone to comfort her," Stella sighed.

"Tecna's so smart, yet so stupid," Riven smirked.

"Can I hit him?" Stella asked.

"Be my guest," Brandon sniggered as Stella got up and slapped Riven across the face.

"OWW!" Riven clutched his head as we all laughed.

WITH TECNA, MUSA AND FLORA

"Where did she go?" Flora asked her Chinese friend as they were searching the hallways for a Tecna.

"I'm not sure. Where would Tecna go?" Musa asked the brunette.

"Library?" she guessed.

"Lets go!" Musa led the way. They arrived at the library seeing Tecna sobbing quietly into a book by a table.

"There," Flora pointed to Tecna as Musa nodded.

"Tecna?" Musa asked quietly as she looked up revealing her tear-stained face with mascara Stella forced her to wear, running down her cheeks.

"We're so sorry!" Flora whispered as she sat down and hugged Tecna.

"Yeah, it was so stupid of us," Musa sat down on the other side of Tecna, pulled out a tissue and wiped Tecna's eyes.

"It's okay, guys. I don't want you two to apologise. I want Riven to. He's such a jerk, Musa! How can you stand him?" Tecna whispered as Musa giggled.

"I just have a knack to it!" Musa winked as she let go of her friend.

"Anyway, we should apologise – we were being so mean to you! I'm so sorry!" Flora apologised sweetly and gave Tecna another hug.

"It's okay, guys. If you didn't want me there, you should have said it nicely at least," Tecna let go and wiped her tears away.

"We're sorry, Tec," Musa and Flora told their friend in unison.

"It's okay, I forgive you guys," Tecna smiled.

"Really?" Flora asked.

"Of course," she replied dabbing her eyes.

"What book you reading?" Musa asked as she pointed to the book lying on the table in fron of her.

"I dunno, just picked a random one up," Tecna shrugged.

"Oh, Tec!" Musa giggled.

"Shall we go back in there?" Flora asked.

"Well, if you guys want me to. I mean, I don't mind if you don't want me there in the club," Tecna looked down.

"We want you, there in the club. Tecna, you are officially a Winx!" Musa smiled.

"Really? But I didn't do what Timmy did!" Tecna looked up confused.

"You don't have to! You've been crying a river, sweetie, because of us. We can't ask you to do something for us," Flora explained helping her friend up.

"Are you sure?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah, come on," Musa motioned Tecna and Flora to the exit.

"Thanks, guys," Tecna smiled gratefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so super duper sorry for the long wait! :( I'll try to get back to you faster, but my next update will probably be at the end of May - so sorry! Exams are a pain :(**

**BUT ANYWHO, here ya go! :)**

CHAPTER FOUR

Tecna followed the girls out of the library after returning the book in its rightful place.

"Girls, I'll do it," Tecna nodded.

"Do what?" Musa asked walking beside Tecna on her right.

"The Winx Test," Tecna closed her eyes and gave a small nod.

"But, Tecna—" Flora objected as Tecna interrupted.

"No Flora. I need to do it. I need to prove to you guys that—" Tecna began.

"Tecna, you don't have to prove anything to us," Musa told her. "We love you, Tec. You have already proved to us that you're a great friend to us,"

"Really?" Tecna whispered as they stood outside the sophomore student area.

"Really," Flora agreed opening the door.

"Hey," Musa waved to me. "So, how'd it go?"

"Great. They were having a sale at the electronics section, so I got the CD half price and—"

"What? No, I mean the lift! How was the lift?" Musa asked sitting on Riven's lap.

"Oh! That, right well it was fine! Nothing happened," Timmy explained looking a bit embarrassed.

"What's she doing here?" Riven asked pointing to Tecna who was on Stella's phone again.

"Riven!" Musa warned.

"Yes, Musa," Riven huffed monotone knowing where this was going.

"Good boy," Musa patted him on the head.

"And?" Bloom asked.

"What?" Riven asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Dude?" Helia pointed to Tecna who was still muttering 'Delete.'

"Oh, right," Riven stood up pushing Musa off his lap and bowed down to Tecna. "Oh, great one –"

"Riven!" Brandon half-yelled earning more glances at the people on the neighbouring tables.

"Fine fine!" Riven surrendered. Tecna put the phone on her lap and folded her arms with her eyebrows arched. "Tecna, I'm sorry for my despicable behaviour. Will you please forgive me?"

"Woah, Riv. An actual apology, I am so proud!" Musa clapped in delight as Riven huffed and flopped down back into his seat.

"I guess you're forgiven," Tecna shrugged and went back to Stella's phone.

"So, you got the CD?" Bloom asked fluffing her red hair.

"Yeah," I piped up clutching the Sainsbury's bag in my hand remembering that 'I' mustn't break it again.

"So, when's Tecna doing the thing?" I changed the subject.

"She's not doing it," Musa announced. "She doesn't need to. She's already proved to us that she's a great friend,"

"When?" Sky wondered aloud.

"When she backed up Stella against the wicked-witch-of-the-west: Grizzly Bear," Bloom smiled at her new friend who smiled in return.

"Grizzly Bear?" I sniggered.

"Yup, that's Griselda. We hate her guts so much, man, it's totally unreal," Nabu explained leaning back on his chair.

"She's not that bad," I defended her.

"Dude, she had a go at me for my clothes," Gardo began. "She always figures out some way to put Riven, Nabu, Mustache and Ava in detention and she hates Fiona because she's too sweet,"

"Mustache?" Musa wrinkled her nose. "Who's that?"

"You? That is your name right?" Gardo asked as we all sniggered.

"Uhh, no! My name is MUSA!" Musa roared balling her fists.

"Oh, right. I knew that," Gardo whispered sheepishly.

"I'm Aisha! Not Ava," Aisha added as Flora piped up in her sugary sweet voice.

"I'm Flora,"

"Ooops," Gardo looked down back at the table as Riven was still laughing at 'Musatche.'

"Mustache! That's the best," Nabu agreed.

"Yeah, and she totally has one!" Riven erupted with laughter as Musa slapped him across the face. "YOWIE!"

"It's peah fuzz! And it's cute," Musa huffed and folded her arms annoyed.

"Yeah, 'peach fuzz,'" Musa's magenta-haired boyfriend whispered sarcastically.

"Anyway!" Stella began changing the subject once more. "So, a makeover!"

"No!" I waved my hands in front of me and my eyes went wide. "No way!"

"Yeah way! Come on," Stella stood up, yanked me by the tie I was wearing and pulled me over to her locker with the Winx and the Specialists hot on our tail. She opened her locker and pulled out a mirror. "First, the clothes,"

"My clothes? They're fine. Don't touch my clothes!" I took a step back as Stella let go of my tie and quickly re-adjusted it into its normal position.

"Tie off!" Stella ordered. She's not gonna make me get changed in front of everybody, is she?!

"What, I like this tie!" I whined.

"Off!" Stella warned.

"Don't mess with her, Tim," Brandon told me as I just sighed. I took off my tie and handed it to Stella.

"Blazer, off," Stella said again holding out her hand. I took off my black blazer and stroked the material making sure it had no creases.

"There," I handed it to her as she began to experiment with my white shirt.

"Let's do this," Stella undid the top three buttons of my shirt showing a bit of my chest. I felt HUGELY uncomfortable.

"I think it's fine with it all buttoned up…" I removed her hand and started buttoning my shirt again to the top when Stella yanked my Harry Potter style glasses off my head. "Hey, I need that!"

"Heard of contacts?" Stella asked me and handed my glasses to Brandon.

"I can't see!" I complained holding out my arms trying to feel my way around.

"You'll be fine," Stella waved her hand like it was not biggie and started unbuttoning my shirt again.

"Stella!" I warned as she handed me back my glasses… which weren't mine? "These aren't my glasses,"

"Yeah, they're spare," Stella gave a short answer as I gave her a confused look.

"How'd you know my number for my glasses?" I asked her cautiously.

"I have every single number of glasses there could be in this drawer, see," Stella pointed to a long draw which was furnished well into her locker. "And I just found a pair with the same number as you, only cooler,"

"Oh," I thought. "How'd you get all the numbers when you don't wear glasses yourself?"

"Riven," she explained simply as Riven gave me the thumbs up. He probably stole them or something with the help of Dalton and Gardo. Now, the pants,"

"But first the belt!" Brandon sniggered pointing to my Batman belt.

"Yu-huh!" Stella agreed taking the belt off me as I stood there embarrassed holding my pants up.

"Keep 'em up, we don't wanna see your Batman underwear," Nabu smirked as I blushed.

"Nabu!" Aisha scolded. "Just ignore him, Timmy,"

"I will," I gulped as Stella handed me a black leather belt which I quickly put on.

"Perfect!" Stella yelped with glee. "Pants, now," Stella noticed how big they were for me, so she scrunched them up at the bottom giving them a 'bad-boy' look as Riven and Nabu would say.

"Trainers?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yup! Put these on," She handed me a pair of black shiny, polished shoes which I quickly out on.

"Hair," Brandon pointed out as soon as she had finished and I gave him a huge glare.

"Don't remind her!" I hissed as Brandon scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah. The hair – I almost forgot!" Stella announced messing my hair up as Nabu sniggered.

"Don't touch the hair!" I half-yelled as Stella began to 'work her magic.' Stella took out a small comb and ran my hair through it gently. She fluffed up the middle and reached for something shiny in her locker. "What's that?"

"Look away," Stella told me as I panicked.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked scared.

"Look. Away," Stella told me harshly as I quickly shut my eyes and looked to the right of me. I heard Stella sigh and something… snipping? IS SHE CUTTING MY HAIR?!

"Wha-?" I began as I turned to face here finding a pair of red scissors in her hands. I looked down to see my hair all over the floor, and then looked back at Stella with fire in my eyes. "Stella!"

"What?" Stella shrugged. "It looks better now than it did before,"

"She's not wrong," Riven shrugged.

"Take a look in the mirror, Timmy," Flora pointed to the mirror in Bloom's hand. Bloom walked towards me and handed it to me with a smile and took one step back.

I clutched the mirror tightly in my hand with my eyes closed expecting myself to be bald. But that wasn't the case. I mean, seriously – I looked awesome! My hair was a bit poufy at the top and I had some awesome black glasses fitting me perfectly. I actually looked better than I felt! **(A/N Check out my profile for the hairstyle!)**

"Thanks, Stella," I thanked the blonde as she whisked the mirror out of my hands and back to Bloom.

"You look great, right Tec?" Musa looked around for her friend. "Hey, where'd she go?"

"Good riddance," Riven muttered earning a slap from Musa.

"Shut up Riven!" Bloom raised her voice.

"She must be around somewhere. She can't have gotten far," Flora reassured us all.

"Hey, guys," Gardo ran up to us and began panting. "You know your *gasp* smart-ass *gasp* annoying *gasp* friend?"

"Tecna?" Riven asked.

"Yeah, *gasp* I just *gasp* Oh, one moment!" Gardo sat on the floor leaning his back against the lockers. "There are too many stairs in this school!"

"What happened? Is Tecna alright?" I asked Gardo ignoring the glare he gives me for making him speak when he's tired.

"She went," Gardo shrugged.

"Went where?" I pressed.

"Lift," That one word sent me panicking. I remembered Nabu saying that the whole lift almost broke when he was in there. To be honest, I wasn't so truthful when I was in the lift. Yeah, I kinda lied a bit to you guys, sorry! Wanna know what REALLY happened?

_FLASHBACK_

_As the elevator doors closed, I felt the lift going down as I looked around nervously: the shaft was rickety and looked very old, why would the teachers not sort the lift out? But right now, that was the least of my worries. I looked around the small claustrophobic lift and took deep breaths just before the lift fell to a stop and shook violently. It stopped. I looked around nervous; hey, at least the electricity hasn't gone off! Whoops, spoke to soon… I held onto the back railing of the lift and shuddered. _

_The lift dropped again at least a couple of meters and came to a harsh stop. I looked around scared and frightened as I reached over towards the lift buttons and frantically pressed 'down.'_

_"Come on," I muttered as I pushed the button repeatedly. As soon as I realised that it wasn't going to work, I carefully edged towards the door and tried to pull it open. I'm not so strong so I ended up pulling a muscle in my arm. Smooth, Timmy. Smooth._

_"Oww!" I clutched my arm scared to death. I looked up for any other possible escape route, and noticed a large panel hanging loosely off its hinges. If I can find something sharp and pointy, maybe I can yank it off and climb up the shaft! I searched the floor in darkness and felt for something sharp carefully. I found a piece of scrap metal and began picking at its hinges._

_After at least five minutes, I was able to take off the panel and clambered up to the top of the lift. I looked around carefully, making sure to not put my foot in a dodgy place which could, theoretically, send me to my death._

_"THE RAT IS IN THE CAVE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "THE RAT! THE CAVE! HELP!"_

_Yeah, I probably sounded quite stupid and amusing._

_"WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard a voice._

_"Top of the lift!" I shouted back at the voice. I heard some indistinct muttering._

_"YOU TIMMY?" Another voice asked me in a scary tone._

_"Y-YEAH!" I trembled scared stiff._

_"JUMP!" I didn't know what he meant by that – jump off the lift, or jump as in on the spot? If I did, the whole lift will fall to the floor, possibly crushing the people below me and me ending up dead. Dead. Dead as a Dodo._

_"WHAT?!" I asked in disbelief._

_"JUMP! NOW!" Ok, maybe I didn't need to be told twice. I did a large jump on the spot causing the lift to gurgle below me. It crashed to the ground with me gripping onto the side of the lift for dear life._

_Then it stopped. On the ground? No. In mid-air? Yes. I think the bottom of the lift had caught onto something strong and heavy, causing me to hang lopsided on the lift._

_"GAAH!" I yelped still gripping tightly onto the rim of the top of the lift._

_"Dude? You can let go," I heard a gruff voice with a hint of amusement in the voice. I opened my eyes to find myself hanging a foot off the ground, so I hopped down._

_Awkward._

_"I'm Gardo," One with red spiked up hair helped me off the ground._

_"Dalton," The other with a gruff voice and a Mohican hairstyle leaned against the cold, damp walls._

_"Timmy," I grumbled blushing slightly at the embarrassing moment that had just occurred._

_"We know who you are. And we're guessing to never mention to anyone what just happened?" Gardo smiled taking his green headphones off his shoulders._

_"You got that right," I nodded as Dalton lead me the way to wherever as I followed him, shivering._

PRESENT

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. Time is running out! Gardo told me that he'll fix the lift for when I get back, but who knows how long that'll last for? I quickly rushed towards the Janitors Closet for a ladder.

There! I quickly grabbed the ladder - oh no, can't lift it!

"Oww!" I moaned remembering that I may look cool and strong, but I'm not… totally not.

I looked over to my right to see a rope on a shelf and snatched it. I ran out the closet bumping into the Janitor on the way.

"Vatch, it, vill you?" He yelled in some foreign accent.

"Sorry!" I yelled back hurrying towards the lift, in which the door was open. I peered down below to see the lift stuck. "TECNA!"

"HELP!" I heard a shout as Sky skidded beside me.

"Tecna I'm coming!" I shouted prepared to jump after her.

"Timmy, no! I'll hold the rope, you climb down. Be careful, man!" Sky warned me as I nodded.

"WATCH THE CLOTHES!" Stella screamed after me as I slid down the shaft on the rope.

"Tecna, I'm coming!" I shouted.

"Timmy?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah, stay calm, I'm coming for you!" I reassured her as I slid down further.

"There yet?" Sky called from the top just as I jumped onto the top of the lift platform.

"Yup," I called after him, letting go of the rope. I noticed the panel was still lying on top of the lift. I peered down to see Tecna in the corner scared stiff.

"Timmy?" She asked me partially confused. I held out my hand, and hesitantly she took it and I pulled her up with all my strength.

"Come on. Hold on tight," I told the purple-haired beauty as she wrapped her arms around me tightly as Sky and Brandon pulled us up using the rope which I was now holding onto. We reached back to the top in a couple of seconds.

"There you, Tec!" Musa ran towards Tecna embracing her in a hug. "I thought you were a goner!"

"I'm fine, Musa. I promise," Tecna reassured the musical genius as tears escaped their eyes.

"Timmy, are you okay?" Flora asked me with Bloom by her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't know I had the courage to do something like that!" I sighed.

"You were amazing, Timmy. You saved her life! That's the most courageous act I've ever seen," Bloom smiled at me as Brandon gave me a slap on the back which caused me to jump.

"Timmy?" I turned around to see Tecna, still shaking.

"Yeah, Tecna?" I asked her as she stepped forwards.

"Thank you for saving my life. I don't know how I can repay you," Tecna looked up at me with tears building up in her eyes. "I'm also so sorry for the way I acted. It was stupid, and senseless and a completely illogical argument. I'm sorry for making you risk your life for me,"

I was taken back. Not by the fact that she was thanking me, but because she isn't a robot. She has feelings like anyone else and to be honest, after the argument, I was beginning to doubt her and thing very little of her. She is sweet, caring and kind. I guess we just got off at the wrong foot.

"It's okay, Tecna," I wiped her eyes from tears with my thumb as she blushed. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm just glad that you're okay and safe. That's all I could ever ask for."

Woah, woah, woah! Hold up there, mate! Am I going too fast? I mean I just met her this morning! I can't possibly be having feelings for her!

"THIS IS SO ROMANTIC!" Stella squealed clutching Brandon's arm. "Will you save me if I'm ever in trouble, Snookums?"

Snookums is Stella's nickname for Brandon, and in my opinion, it's pretty creepy…

"Sure thing, gorgeous," Brandon gave her a kiss on the cheek as she smiled happily.

"So," Riven began breaking the 'love' in the air. "Our frees are over, wanna go to class?"

"Riven!" Musa gasped. "You actually WANT to go to class for a change?"

Riven looked wide-eyed. "Holy crap, school's changing me, man!"

"And it's not pretty," Nabu smirked taking a step away from Riven causing us to all laugh.

"Haha, very funny," Riven began, but to be honest with you, I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. All I saw was Tecna. Beautiful, beautiful Tecna; those big purple eyes, exactly twelve freckles under her eyes, what looked like soft plush lips and she looked great in the light.

I was in heaven.

Until someone coughed, that is.

"Dude?" Nabu smirked earning a punch in the arm from Aisha. "Stop staring at her!"

I looked back at Tecna who was blushing furiously.

"I, uhh. Ummm, you know, I… err…" I stammered trying to think of a good excuse.

"It's okay, Timmy. See you in English," Tecna began to walk away, and then added, "That is if you're in my class,"

"Aww, someone's in lurrve!" Riven snickered and slung an arm around my neck as soon as Tecna had disappeared.

"Shut up," I mumbled and trailed after her to English, leaving everyone behind me.

"Aww, love at first sight!" Stella sighed dramatically as Bloom giggled.

"They're so cute together, don't you think?" Flora asked everyone.

"Definitely," Bloom nodded.

"You got that right," Aisha agreed.

"Totally," Musa gave everyone the thumbs up sign.

"We should get them together!" Stella exclaimed making everyone talk over each other in denial. "What? Why not?"

"We shouldn't interfere with their love life, Stella," Flora told her peppy blonde friend.

"Yeah, but we helped you and Helia get together!" Stella retorted pointing at the couple.

"True, but you have to remember that Tecna isn't the easiest person to talk to," Helia began.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked hands on hips.

"You know, how she's kinda aggressive," Brandon told the girls.

"Musa and Aisha are waaay more aggressive than Tecna! Tecna's sweet," Stella explained.

"What, so you're saying that she's as sweet as Flora?" Nabu retorted.

"Uh, no!" Bloom started. "She's different and cool. Lay off her, will you?"

"Us? She's a nightmare!" Sky tried to explain, earning a glare from Bloom.

"Leave her alone, she's our friend!" Musa shouted at the boys.

"Friend? She's the DEVIL!" Riven spat causing Musa to gasp.

"Guys, let's calm down here, and—" Flora began but was cut off by Nabu.

"No, come on! Tecna's a disaster! Timmy could've DIED down there saving her. He should have just left her,"

"SHUT UP!" The raging Stella stomped off dragging Bloom by her hair.

"Ow hair, ow hair, ow hair," Bloom said as she was tugged by the hair by Stella.

"Come on, guys. It seems like these girls aren't smart enough to see sense," Riven told the other 'Specialists,' and rudely left the girls.

"What just happened?" Aisha asked dumbfounded.

"I have no idea," Musa whispered shocked that her and Riven could be on a break… again.

"Don't stress about it. They were being horrid to Tecna, so we need to prove to them how awesomely cool she really is!" Flora spoke up happily.

"Woah…" Aisha began.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Musa added.

"Did she…?"

"I think she did,"

"What are you guys talking about?" Flora asked confused.

"You were practically, kinda, sorta, maybe talking about revenge!" Musa smiled deviously thinking of a plan.

"What? No I wasn't, sweetie. You know me, I don't like revenge. You'll just be sinking as low as them," Flora smiled. "And I was just saying that we could do some fun stuff with Tecna to prove to the boys that she is fun and—"

"Nah, revenge is better," Aisha agreed with Musa. "Come on, let's think of a plan," Musa and Aisha walked off muttering about their plans.

"Oh, no…" Flora whispered and headed to class, thinking about Helia on her way.

**FACT: Did you know that Tecna on Winx Club was influenced by the singer/songwriter P!NK? Cool, huh? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"We have an idea!" Musa announced as she banged on Tecna's door at her house that same day. The door swung open with force to reveal an annoyed Tecna wearing a pair of denim dungarees with a green t-shirt inside. Her hair was in two small, low pigtails with a green bobble, and she had paint splattered all over her face and her clothes.

"Hey, Tec! Guess what, Aisha and I- woah! What happened to your face?" Musa cringed.

"What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?!" Tecna asked fuming.

"I live three blocks away, Tec," Musa smiled nervously.

"What do you want?" Tecna asked ignoring Musa's reply.

"Well, we wanna show you something," Musa smiled trying to hide the fact that she's a little scared.

"We?"

"The girls and I. Come with me," Musa yanked Tecna's arm and pushed her into the back seat of Aisha's car. Well, actually it's Nabu's car… Yeah, Riven taught Musa and Aisha how to pick a lock, and well… Yeah… Aisha and the girls don't exactly have a drivers license, and they're not driving provisionally either.

"Wait, wha-? Musa, what is going on?" Tecna struggled as the car door slammed as soon as the two got inside the car. "You're not kidnapping me, are you?!"

"No, Tec. Relax! We're gonna go to Bloom's place for the revenge!" Musa rubbed her hands together evilly as Aisha, who was sitting in the drivers seat, drove fast down the streets.

"Revenge? I didn't do anything wrong!" Tecna shook her head frantically holding onto the side of the car.

"Not for you, the boys," Musa told her technology loving friend.

"CAN YOU GO A LITTLE SLOWER?" Tecna screamed as Aisha slammed the accelerator down, probably to just annoy Tecna.

"Sorry," Aisha smirked as she made a sharp turn.

"STOP SIGN!" Tecna squealed and pointed to the red 'Stop' sign which they drove past at an unforgivable speed. "Where are the seatbelts?!"

"Seatbelts are so last year, and anyway, where's the thrill?" Musa smiled at her friend as Aisha raced down the streets running through several red lights.

"It's a green screen… It's just a green screen… None of this is real, this is a simulation game," Tecna closed her eyes tightly and re-assured herself. As she opened her eyes a bit, she gave out a loud ear-piercing scream as she saw the car charging at full speed towards the back of a bus.

"AISHA!" Musa screamed as she tried to wrestle the wheel out of her grasp.

"BREAK!" Tecna screamed holding onto the car door.

"THERE ARE NONE!" Aisha screamed in return as she looked around frantically panicking.

"LIFT YOUR FEET OFF THE ACCELARATOR!" Tecna screeched holding on for dear life. Aisha did what Tecna said, but they were still going fast.

"NOT WORKING!" Aisha yelped keeping her hands at 10 and 2 on the wheel as Musa covered her eyes.

"JUMP!" Tecna shouted. "JUMP NOW!"

"WHA-?"

"NOW!" Tecna screamed as she opened the door with ease and jumped out the car, with the other two girls following her lead and blacked out.

"I hope she's okay," An indistinct voice was heard.

"Don't worry, Timmy, I'm sure she'll wake up soon," Another voice was heard.

"Tecna's strong – she'll be alright," A female voice echoed.

"Where am I?" Tecna muttered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Tecna! You're in the Hospital."

She opened my eyes to see three people staring down at her; a blurry red-head girl held her hand, a blonde haired person loomed over her, and a ginger kid, that's me, held her right hand.

"Timmy?" Tecna mumbled trying to sit up.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you feeling okay?" I asked as she tried to sit up.

"Woah slow down there, girl," Bloom told her helping Tecna to sit up in the hospital bed.

"Yeah, you'll feel dizzy," Sky told me and pulled out a chair in front of my bed.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Tecna broke off trying to recall the events which caused her to arrive at the hospital. "Musa! Aisha! Are they okay? I have to go see them," Tecna swung out her legs carefully from under her sheets in an attempt to visit her friends.

"Tecna, you need to rest. Aisha and Musa haven't woken up yet," I told her trying to get her back into bed.

"Are they okay?" Tecna asked her friends.

"Yeah, they're fine. Aisha's pretty banged up though. Don't think she'll ever walk again. Musa's eyes are damaged, and I'm not sure she'll ever see again. I think I'll have to cancel the party," Sky explained just before Bloom gave him a 'Shut-your-face-or-I'll-punch-you-hard-because-now -isn't-the-right-time' look.

"Sky!" I hissed causing Sky to react instantly.

"I'm-I'm only joking, and you know what they say... er..." Sky scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, what's the saying, then?" Bloom asked him rolling her eyes.

"It's err... erm... I'll be over there," Sky pointed to the opposite direction.

"Interesting saying," I muttered sarcastically.

"Why does my leg hurt so much?" Tecna whimpered ignoring Sky.

"Well, you bashed it against the car door and you have a fairly big wound on your leg. You hit your head on to the seat in front and your arm shot through the window," I whispered slowly.

"The bus!" Tecna's head shot up causing her bandaged head to throb erratically. "Oww... The bus! The people! The other accidents we must have caused! Is everyone else okay?"

"The passengers were okay, and the people behind you in the car were okay. As were their car, so don't worry. The back of the bus is pretty dented, but the front of Nabu's car is completely wrecked," I explained as Bloom nodded.

"Wow... I feel so bad," Tecna whispered. "I owe Nabu big time,"

"It's not your fault, Tec. It's Riven's because he forced Nabu to get rid of the seatbelts, taught Musa and Aisha how to pick a lock, and got rid of the brakes," Bloom spoke up. "Wow, now that I just said that out loud, I realise how irresponsible they are!"

"Where are the other girls and guys?" Tecna asked.

"Flora, Helia and Nabu are with Aisha, and Stella, Brandon and Riven are with Musa," Bloom told her calmly.

"Okay," Tecna whispered.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Bloom got up and left the ward with me alone with Tecna.

"How long have I been here?" The pixie-cut girl whispered.

"About five hours," I told her cautiously just before the doctor came up to us.

"Excuse me, there. Sorry to intrude, but Tecna are you feeling alright? That was a bit of a shock there, wasn't it?" The doctor asked her politely as Tecna just nodded.

"Can she go home today, Doc?"

"Yes, but first the Police are here to ask you a couple of questions," Police? What for?

"Police? What for?" Tecna asked scared.

"Well, the accident was pretty severe and after examining the car we have noticed the lack of safety provided within the vehicle," The Doctor took off his glasses and put them into his shirt pocket.

"A hearing. You're gonna have to go for a hearing as soon as the other two girls are alright," I explained slowly.

"What?" Tecna asked me nervous.

"Don't worry, just relax," I told her calmly stroking her hair. Wait, what? Stroking her hair? Wow, she really does have an effect on me!

"Here are the police," The doctor walked away from Tecna's bed as two official looking people, on man and one woman, stopped in front of her bed.

"Are you Tecna Zenith?" The man asked her as the woman took notes.

"Y-Yes?" She replied feebly.

"Excuse me, sir, but can we have a word with Miss Zenith alone?" The female officer asked me.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course," I told her and stood up to leave just before Tecna grabbed my arm.

"Ma'am, please let go," The male officer ordered.

"Timmy!" Tecna whispered.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," I told her and left the room. I'm sorry Tecna! I'm so so sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys for not updating in so long! :( I'M SO SORRY!**

CHAPTER 6

"So, what's up?" I asked Tecna as soon as the Police left. She didn't answer. She just sat there motionless. "Tecna?" I gave her a little nudge.

"You're right," She whispered.

"Huh?" I asked completely confused smoothing my new hair.

"There will be a hearing, and they think the accident was sabotage," She whispered.

"Huh?" I asked again.

"They think Musa and Aisha wanted to kill me..." WHAT?

"I may have just met them this morning, but I'm pretty sure they'll never do that," I confirmed.

"That's what I said! But there's gonna be a hearing," Tecna laid back in bed and sighed. "What if Riven, Musa, Nabu and Aisha go to prison?"

"They won't, trust me," I reassured her.

"But what if the girls are in really bad condition and what if Sky's right?" Tecna asked me again.

"They won't be. Musa and Aisha seem strong, don't worry, Tec," I whispered just before we sat in silence for a minute or so.

"I want to see them," Tecna whispered.

"Huh?" I asked her.

"I want to see Musa and Aisha. Now. Do you know where their wards are?" Tecna faced me with elements of shock, worry and scarce covering her face.

"Are you sure? I think you need to stay here and rest for a while – the girls will be fi—"

"No, Timmy!" Tecna interrupted me. "I want to see them. I have to see them,"

Not sure what to say, I nodded and helped her carefully out of bed. She slung an arm around my neck, and as tempting as it was to carry her, I walked her slowly out of the ward towards Musa.

"Musa's first," Tecna said plainly as I carefully took her over to Ward 13.

"Tecna!" Stella squealed earning a 'shh' from the woman in the bed next to Musa. "Sorry!"

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Brandon asked her as he went to fetch a chair for her.

"I wanted to come by," Tecna looked at the bed to see Musa smiling.

"Hey, Tec!" Musa whispered as her throat was sore.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Tecna asked while I just stood behind her.

"Fine. Sorry I can't see you at the moment – bandages. I know I'll be able to soon, though," Musa smiled.

"It's okay. Are you feeling alright?" Tecna asked again.

"Didn't you just ask me that?" Musa asked with a giggle.

"Yes, but this time I mean your eyes. Are your eyes feeling okay?" Tecna shuffled guiltily on her seat for telling Musa and Aisha to jump out of the car.

"Yeah, they sting a little, but I'll be fine. You watch!" Musa smiled. "Wait, your eyes aren't damaged either are they?" She asked quickly.

"Nah, my sight is good. Just my chest. I broke a couple of ribs, you see," Tecna told her.

"You okay?"

"Fine, just fine,"

"Is Aisha awake yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet. We have some bad news," Stella muttered looking at Brandon for back-up.

"Yeah, we do," He nodded.

"About what?" I asked as Tecna and I exchanged nervous glances.

"When Aisha fell, she damaged a nerve in her back causing her to be paralysed from the waist down,"

There was silence.

Seriously, I mean pin-drop silence.

Well, except for the man behind me groaning...

There was silence.

"Timmy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Riven piped up from his seat right besides Musa's bed.

"Yeah, sure," I told him, still shocked. He took me to the entrance of the ward and whispered to me.

"Dude, you're smart. Doc said that Musa damaged her eyes quite badly and they said to me that there is a chance that if the operation doesn't succeed, she could be blind forever," Riven began. "Do you know what the chances of Musa's sight returning to normal are?"

"Riven, don't think of it as a percentage. Think of it as something that's meant to happen. I don't know about you, but I believe that there's a reason for everything in the world," I told him.

"A reason for everything? Tell me, what's the use of a rubber duck?" Riven asked with his arms folded.

"Well, erm... ahh, there's... er, many uses?" I mumbled.

"No! They're useless!" Riven told me as a 'matter of fact.'

"That's not what I mean anyway," I said quickly. "I mean that there's a reason for everything in the world. There's a reason why they were going to Bloom's place in that car at that moment. A reason why they left in Nabu's car. A reason why they jumped out. A reason why they are in this state,"

"Dude you are making no sense. The reason they went to Bloom's is probably for some girly thing they wanted to do, the reason they went in Nabu's car is because I taught Musa and Aisha how to pick a lock, the reason they jumped out was to escape death and the reason they are like this is because they were running away from death's door!" Riven shouted at me and stormed off out the door. Well that didn't go very well... Stupid Timmy, stupid!

I shuffled over towards Musa who asked Stella where Riven and I were.

"I'm over here, Musa. Riven's just gone to go and take some air," I lied.

"Oh okay. Oh, Timmy! Before I forget, can Riven and I come to the concert with you? We made up," Musa smiled.

"Concert?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, remember how you said earlier on today that you went to Felix Parker's concert a couple of weeks ago and that you know him personally now..." Musa began. Oh no... "Well, there's another concert next week. D'you think you can get free tickets off him?"

"Well... I, uhh... Ummm... I'll try," I whispered realising that this is not gonna end well.

"Really?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Musa shouted opening out her arms to give me a hug.

"Do you mind!" The lady besides Musa squeaked in her bed.

"Sorry, ma'am," Musa apologised.

"Timmy, can I talk to you for a sec. It's _very_important," Brandon asked me sternly.

"Yeah, sure," I replied just before he dragged me by the arm towards the entrance of the ward.

"You don't know him, do you?" Brandon asked me, crossly.

"Know who?" I asked nervously.

"Felix Parker. You never went to his concert a few weeks ago, did you?" I sighed deeply.

"No. How'd you know?" I looked down ashamed.

"Why did you lie?" Brandon asked me ignoring my question.

"I have no-one! No friends, and practically no family," I told him annoyed.

"Huh?"

"Before you guys took me in, I had no friends. Everyone hated me because I was a complete dork and a complete loser. You know Chris? He tormented me every day, and made my life a living hell along with his stupid friends. My dad walked out on my mother several months ago, and since then, my mom's has been drowning herself in Alcohol. The last time I saw her was three months ago when she stopped coming home. She practically lives at some bar now. I have two older twin brothers, Luke and Vincent, who tease me, make fun of me, and beat me up. My older sister, Emily, makes fun of me too, and forces me to do all of the chores in the house, pay the bills and cook food for the family including my mom's in case she decides to come home. People walk all over me and force me to do their school work, and one time, Emily's boyfriend forced me to do his work he needed to do for his job! I have nothing going for me, at all.

That's why I lied. That's why I said all of those things. I said it to be recognised, to be noticed. I'm sorry if I've upset you. I'm sorry if I've made things worse. I'm sorry for ever coming here and talking to you the day we met," And with that, I turned around to leave only noticing the rest of the gang standing behind me and Aisha in a wheelchair. I turned back to Brandon and noticed that Musa and Stella had left from their seats and were watching the whole thing. Tecna looked at me with utter disgust and limped out of the door past me.

Oh great.

**Thanks for reading, remember to tell me what you think. If you have any improvements then feel free to leave a review or you can just PM me :) I don't mind criticism, people!**

**Hopefully the next update should be quicker :)**


End file.
